Gender Complexity Between You and Me
by aeri-chanUchiha11
Summary: "Does wanting to be a guy includes you falling in love with me?" he whispered. "Sasuke, if being a guy includes falling in love with you, I don't think that I'll have the balls to sacrifice my masculinity." And that was made him dumbstruck.
1. Prologue: Gender Complexity

**TITLE: Gender Complexity between you and me**

**Disclaimer: **If I would be the author/owner of Naruto, Sakura will probably end up with Sasuke ;P

**Summary: **"Does wanting to be a guy includes you falling in love with me?" he whispered near to her ears. "Sasuke, if being a guy includes falling in love with you, I don't think that I'll have the balls to sacrifice my masculinity." And that was made him dumbstruck.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno is the most beautiful and the smartest student in her batch. Almost everyone knows her, not because of her feminine side rather by her boyish personality that intrigues the entire student body. Her soft pink luscious locks that sways every time she step one at a time, her creamy smooth skin, her pure emerald orbs and her petite body made her one of the most popular icon in Konoha. But with her goddess like feature, she used to have a gender complexity until now. She always wears guys' clothes completely forgetting that she is a teenage girl. Unlike any other girls, she loves wearing oversized shirts that'll make her comfortable. But behind her very existence, she used to be a short-ill tempered who beats the crap out of you whenever you treat a girl like some trash or something that makes them inferior. She'll bring hell whenever you challenge her that made some other guys kneel in front of her, but fate turns upside down, and only one guy will drag her down.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha, the most hottest and coolest guy you will ever met, girls drool over him and he's quite a catch and yet he always remain stoic and expressionless when it comes to girls. He's the type of guy you could never resist with his god like looks and brains that will take your breath away. Who could even resist his black raven hair that looks like some duck's butt that made him drop dead gorgeous, and don't even forget his tantalizing onyx eyes that whenever he looks at you, is like seeing through your very soul. And additional to that, what makes a guy popular in school? Of course in Sports! He is an athletic breath taker that shoots every ball in the loop ring less. Yes, he is a heartthrob basketball player. He chooses to be a silent type and yet girls squeal right across his ears that made him always snapped every morning. He always thinks that girls always like a guy because of their looks or whatsoever and he considered them as the bane of his existence. But I remind you, there is one hell of a chick out there that will make his life more interesting until he changes the fact that his logical conclusion are deducted as wrong.<p>

And when these two clashes together, you'll never know what's going to happen unless you questioned their beliefs about gender according to their existence.

* * *

><p>Hello Everyone! This is my first story ever in ! I used to post several of my fanfic stories in Youtube but I actually failed to update recently...But well, I'm on the process of making this story and I am now on Chapter 3. I'll post chapter 1 after I finished checking my grammatical errors. But hopefully, kindly enjoy this story. I'll make this up for you! And by the way, this story has many twists.<p>

This story will probably based on **SASUKE'S **Point of View...

Well...sorry for the crappy Prologue, but I will update Chapter one soon and it's almost the end of our summer class though~:)

Hope you like this story! And I am willing to accept any ideas or twists just for the improvement of this story!


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Konoha's Cherry Blossom

**Me: **Konnichiwa minna-san! Chapter 1 is up!

**Sakura: **Konnichiwa Aeri-chan!

**Me: **Ne, Sakura-chan, this chapter is your spotlight!

**Sakura: **Yosh! I'll give my best!

**Me: **But I think you know that this story is based on Sasuke's POV.

**Sakura: **Really? Oh my gosh! Sasuke! (rushed to Sasuke)

**Sasuke**: Hn.

**Sakura: **Is it true?

**Sasuke: **Aa

**Sakura: **Why didn't you tell me?

**Sasuke: **It's because… (hesitating…)

**Me: **Sakura-chan, Sasuke doesn't want to spoil what he thinks of you! Just wait and you'll see!

**Sakura:** Oh ok! Can Sasuke-kun and I will state the disclaimer?

**Me:** Of course, you may! :)

**Sakura and Sasuke:** Aeri-chan doesn't own Naruto, If so… (Sakura blushed and Sasuke took a glance at her)

**Sasuke:** I will not follow Orochimaru and I will live happily eating tomatoes with Sakura. Hn.

Sakura glomped at Sasuke…

**Me:** Ok I will leave you two love birds alone…So, on with the story….ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 1: Enter Konoha's Cherry Blossom**

**. . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's Point of View<strong>

I assume that you all know me and I just transferred in Leaf High University. Our school is one of the largest and wealthiest schools you'll ever have around Konoha. I studied in Suna when I was in middle school and actually, my real hometown is Konoha. Apparently, I was supposed to be living alone with my father, Kei Haruno after my mom passed away when she was giving birth to me. But that didn't make depressed all the time because I thank her for giving me a life to experience in this dominated world or whatsoever. My father is the owner of the Haruno Technology Corporation in Suna. But after his hard work and gaining the trust of big companies, he was always busy and that made me alone when I stepped in middle school. I always had a dream to be a doctor someday in order to help people who are in needs and in times of crisis and it makes me feel better that way.

I wear also our usual uniform. But don't question me if I'm wearing a guy's uniform! I just suck in wearing a girl's uniform and you don't even have the idea on how short the skirts were that makes me want to puke! But actually the school doesn't have a bad taste in uniforms. Girls are wearing red checkered skirts above the knees, a white plain long sleeves blouse with a neck tie that matches the colour of their skirts. And to guys, a white plain polo shirt with sleeves until the elbow and black pants that gradually suits their masculine personality. And how about the shoes you asked? Well, you can wear anything you want, but I always have my black converse to rock the street.

And this is my second day in school. All I can say is I am bored to death! So I settled myself off to my own dreamland. But I'm a light sleeper, so even a small noise can woke me up.

My moment of peace was suddenly cut off when Kakashi-sensei called me.

"Uh, Sakura?"

'_Hm…I think I'm gonna pretend sleeping, French class is a little boring though.'_

I had to admit that I am already fluent in French. When I was a child, my father always bought me some books with different languages, from Japanese, English, Mandarin, Chinese, Korean, Taiwanese, Spanish and etcetera. And you're right, I'm multilingual.

"Sakura, would you mind sharing to the class what is the French translation of this sentence on the board?"

I didn't move but…

"Sakura-chan, hey, wake up!"

I flinched when Naruto pat me by my shoulder.

'_I guess I have no choice.'_

I found my eyes tracing the writings on the board and I started to translate it with my own knowledge.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Point of View<strong>

"Uh, Sakura?" our teacher Kakashi called out.

We had our first period class which is French. After he called out, I felt everyone's eyes landed on to the person beside me. With so much confusion as silence filled the room, I decided to look up to see the pink haired girl sitting near the window at my right side; she is actually off to dreamland.

"Sakura, would you mind sharing to the class what is the French translation of this sentence on the board?" said Kakashi not minding that the girl is still sleeping.

"Sakura-chan, hey, wake up!" Naruto whispered sitting at her back.

I saw her flinched as she raised her head up. I saw her boredom look when she stand up as she stared on the writings on the board.

_"When does a ninja strike? A ninja waits when the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the time for a ninja to strike. In French…"_

"Quand un ninja grève? Un ninja attend lorsque le temps est droit. Lorsque l'ennemi qui peut accueillir jusqu et supprime son gardien. Lorsque ses armes jeter oublié dans le silence de la nuit. C'est le temps pour un ninja de grève." She said it with ease, sitting down onto her seat and sets off to dreamland…again. I felt my jaw dropped at the sudden scene.

'_She's smarter than I thought it would be…'_

Silence filled the room.

"Ok, very good Haruno, just as I thought." Kakashi said breaking the silence.

"Psssttt…Teme!"

I looked up to see who's calling me, and it's the annoying loud mouth Naruto.

"Dobe"

"Have you seen that Sasuke-teme? Sakura-chan is so cool!" Naruto said almost yelling not minding that the one we are talking about is in front of him.

"Hn."

'_I admit she's quite the girl.'_

_"_Teme, I think you'll have a competition now!" he said and then he gave me a wide grin.

"Tch. You're Annoying as hell. Dobe."

"TEME! You're no fun!"

"Hn. For as long as I remember, even introducing yourself in french language usually..."

"Usually what?" he spat with interest.

"...usually sucks."

"Why you-" he was ready to spat back at me bu I cut him off.

"Get lost, Dead-last. Go away." I said and show some signs to get away from me.

"What am I? a dog?" he yelled.

"You said it. How foolish."

"SASUKE-TEME!" I gradually feel the dark aura arround him with the intent to kill me right now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Guess I was saved by the bell to prevent the trouble.<p>

"Dobe, what's the next class?" I asked him not remembering the argument we had earlier.

"Oh, we have science class with Orochimaru." he replied.

_'This idiot has freakin' mood swings. I wonder how I ended up being his best friend.'_

Almost everyone rushed to their next class. I looked up to see the girl beside me. She woke up as she stretched her arms. And then she looked at me.

"Yo." She said raising her right hand like we have just met. I blinked several times.

_'is this girl, for real? This is the first time I felt like a human around a girl.'_

This girl in front of me, is she blind or something? I'm not trying to be an egotistical jerk but for God knows I have the looks to die for! And this girl doesn't seem to mind at all. Every girl in this goddamn school annoys the hell out of me. Every one of them always shouting and yelling whenever they see me. And even when they tried to talk to me or every time I enter the class, they always fainted or some of them will jump off to me that is actually disgusting. But this one is different! Totally Different! So much to my confusion, I can't help to think why does she sees me just an ordinary person, not some stuck up bastard who roams around the hallway.

"Hn."

It was just her **second day** in school and I finally respect her. Yes! **HER. A GIRL.**

_**Flashback...**_

"Ohayou minna-san! I'm sorry I'm late because as I was walking I saw-" Finally, our class adviser entered the room but was cut off immediately. What a perfect timing to get rid of the fan girls.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're always late! So stop talking nonsense!" my loud mouth best friend complained.

"Hai, Hai, Naruto, and please kindly go back to your seat."

A minute later, everyone in class has settled down.

"Ok class, before we move on, let me introduce you to a new student that will join us in the whole semester."

The class is still in silence.

"Ok, come in."

When the door opened, a pink haired girl entered the room. I felt my classmates' jaws dropped with wide eyes. And even I couldn't resist urging my self in dropping my face on the ground.

'_Hn. Uchiha needs to stay cool whenever how shocking is the situation.'_

She was walking like a guy! And hell, she even brought her bag on her right hand at the back of her shoulder. And the worst of all, she's wearing the boys uniform! She's crossing the line!

But when you look at her clearly, she was a beauty, she was totally a babe, the hottest one around, and yeah, certainly above average.

'_This one hell of a chick needs to be reminded what her gender really is.'_

Out of my thoughts, I didn't realized the awkward silence until Karin which is the most disgusting fan girl I have ever met broke the silence.

"Hey! She's wearing a guys' uniform!" she spat out.

I turned my head to the new girl.

"Hn." Was the only word she said?

'_What the- That's my line! Uchiha's don't share the same vocabulary with others!'_

I glared at her.

"Why you little-" Karin tried to answered back but was cut off by Kakashi-sensei.

"Ok Karin, please calm down and be seated. So, this new girl here is Sakura Haruno. She's from Suna." He said and then he turned his attention to the new girl.

"Sakura-san would you like to introduce yourself?"

Everyone have the urged to keep their mouth shuts and for once, I even saw some of them on how devoted they are in listening in the introduction of the new girl.

"Yo, Haruno Sakura, mind my business and you'll die..." She said with her serious face that made everyone sweat dropped.

Silence filled the room again and then she continued her introduction.

"I hate bitches and sluts, but I love to see them in the puddle of blood, of course, done with my own hands… I don't mind showing it now."

Chills run down our spine and I felt the intensity rose up in the classroom.

'_I don't mind making her as my body guard though. But I think she's too much for a horror to my fan girls.'_

"Nah, just kidding. Just stay out of my business even if you are dying." She finished and then she gave us a warm smile.

The knots on our stomach just loosened up when she smiled.

"Sakura, thanks for your breath taking introduction, and you may now seat beside Uchiha-san." Kakashi said making the majority of the girls stood up and complained.

'_Tch. Fan girls.'_

"Hey! Why she is sitting beside my Sasuke-kun!"

'_Sasuke-kun?'_

"That's unfair!"

I felt my right eye twitched.

"Switch me to her!"

"No! It's impossible!"

"_Goddammit! They are so annoying!'_

"Ladies, no need to fight over a seat plan. So please settle down." Kakashi said and then he sighed.

"How can we settle down if the bitch is trying to steal my Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted at the top of her lungs.

The new girl then glared at her with the intent to kill someone.

"Could you please say it again, Asakishi Karin?" she spat out constraining herself in strangling Karin. ( A/N: I just made up Karin's surname)

"How did you know my name? And by the way you heard me, Bitch."

"How did I know, of course I used to read the Konoha leaf high files consisting the number of students and also their names. Do you mind if I also tell where you live, whore?"

'_Hm, name, and address? Does she know where I live also?'_

"What the fuck, bitch!"

"Say that again, and you'll go straight to Hell." Murderous aura was now everywhere in the classroom.

"Ladies, Ladies, can you all please calm down? And Karin, be nice to the new girl or you'll get suspended if the principal heard about this. Don't even cross the line to mind her own business or else you'll suffer."

"And so what if I mind?"

"All right, I 'll tell you an itsy bitsy information about Sakura."

Everyone are confused on what Kakashi-sensei will tell us.

"As you all know, Tsunade-sama, the principal, is known for her goddamn strength and medical abilities during her adolescence."

'_Yeah, and I even heard that she broke several ribs in Jiraiya's stomach when she saw him peeping in the girl's bathroom.'_

"So what about it?" Karin spat again impatiently.

I almost get annoyed every time she speaks.

"Well, Tsunade-sama is…Sakura's mentor."

And that sentence made me dumb founded.

"Eh, you're Obaa-chan's student! Now, I remember! Long time no see Sakura-chan!"

And I turned to look at Naruto shocked but I maintained my stoic expression.

"Dobe, you know her?"

"Yeah, I met her 5 years ago before she moved to Suna!"

And the girl we are talking about cut off our conversation as she walked to out direction.

"Yo, long time no see, Dead last." She then grinned.

"Sakura-chan! After so many years of living without you why do you always insult me every time we see each other?"

"It's because you're an idiot, Dobe." I muttered.

"Yeah, face the reality, one-heck-of-an-idiot-who-is-always-dumb-when-stating-the-obvious." She said after I finished my muttering.

"Hey! You two are so mean! You even join forces together! Now I lost my motivation to live!" he cried. (anime style)

She made her way to her respective desk beside me and she seated comfortably.

'_This girl and I…we do have something in common. Not by words, not by actions but on how we put things together as far as it concerns others.'_

And then I was cut off by my thoughts. I remembered something.

'_How did she know that I am Uchiha Sasuke?'_

'_She sure does answers my question a while ago'_

'_Wait, does she even know the brand of my boxers?'_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be Continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Chapter one is finished!

**Sakura: **Oh my god! That was great!

**Sasuke: **Hn.

**Sakura: **I am so cool in this fic! Do you agree Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke: **Aa.

**Naruto: **Hey, why do I need to be insulted by the two of them?

**Me: **Well, ask them.

**Sasuke: **It's because you're oblivious, dobe.

**Naruto: **Teme!

**Me: **Ok, stop it guys! It's enough! So chapter two is up next. And I'll be posting more chapters if I got reviews! And that will serves as my inspiration to be motivated to finish the story! I hope you enjoy reading chapter one! Ja-ne minna-san! ;)


	3. Chapter 2: I never thought

**A/N: **Konnichiwa minna-san! This is Chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy I'm busy with other stories…So Enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, if so, Sasusaku will probably the center of the story!~;)

**Chapter 2:** I never thought

**Sakura's POV**

I am now walking in the hallway together with the loud mouth idiot aka Naruto and the man with few words aka Uchiha. Out of many words in the dictionary, he always says 'Hn' and 'Aa'. I was suddenly interrupted with my thoughts and I glanced at Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, why did you came back?" he asked.

"None of your business." I stated.

"Hey, we're friends right? Friends don't hide their secrets to each other!"

I am going to reply but was cut off by Uchiha.

"As if she treats you as a friend, dobe."

"TEME! You are so mean! You are supposedly my best friend for life!"

"Shut it, dead-last."

Naruto was about to retort when I suddenly break the ice between them.

"Can you two please stop? It's irritating!" and then I sighed.

"Hn."

We arrived in the science laboratory under the supervision of Orochimaru-sensei.

I scanned the room as soon as I entered. And then I saw a familiar face.

'_Is that…'_

"Hey! Ino! Look who's back!" I flinched when I heard Naruto calling the girl I'm looking at.

She turned her head to our direction, and her eyes were wide as saucers, this is my second day and this is the moment I saw her…again. She was absent yesterday, that's why I didn't have the chance to see her.

"I-ino." That was the only word I said.

I felt my eyes getting wet but I restrained myself from crying. I don't want to cry in front of people and especially in school. I am a tough girl who wants to prove that girls aren't as weak as they think. And I don't want to show my emotions so hard that'll break my stoic figure. That's how they saw me, and that's why I'm living on it. They pushed me too far that I changed my style and my attitude. And one of the reasons I left Konoha is disappointing my best friend, Ino.

"Sakura! Oh my gosh! You're back! I missed you so much!" she yelled as she rushed towards me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Uh Ino, please don't do this in front of everyone."

"What do you mean? The hug? What are you now? A shy boy?"

"Hey, you're mocking me."

And then her eyes travelled down to what I wear and then she gaped at me.

"What in the world and why are you wearing the boys' uniform?"

She almost alarmed the whole school with her loud voice.

'_The dobe and this one are both blonde, both idiots, and both loud mouths.'_

"Can you please calm down Ino, I prefer this one rather than the slutty skirt that makes me want to puke."

"Conservative aren't ya, little boy?"

"Ino-pig, stop that. But if you say so, just drop the word 'little' and I do prefer the word 'tough'."

"You really want to be a guy aren't ya?"

"Is that so imitating?"

"Duh! You're a girl Sakura! And you must suppose to be flirting around guys and hook up with them or whatsoever!"

I felt my jaw dropped.

'_What kind of advice is that? Hook up my foot.'_

"Well, sounds sucks."

She rolled her eyes to me.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! You're beautiful the last time I saw you wearing a red dress!"

His statement made me blush. And the worst of all is he is stating a fact! I used to wear girly dresses and etcetera, but I stopped wearing them since I was uncomfortable and I get a lot of attention.

"Oh fuck, Dobe, do you really need to reminiscence that and share it to everyone in this room?" I said almost yelling at him as I smacked him in the head.

"Sakura-chan! Gomen!"

"Hmph."

"I never thought you would actually dress like that."

I turned to the person who said that. And I even forgot that he exists in our conversation. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Care to say it again Uchiha?" and then I gave him a death glare.

"Hn. Nothing." He smirked and then gave me the famous Uchiha glare.

We are in a glaring contest until our teacher, Orochimaru-sensei, entered the class.

**Sasuke's POV**

"I never thought you would actually dress like that." I said to her, and I can say that anger was plastered on her face yet she stays calm.

"Care to say it again Uchiha?" she spat and then gave me a death glare.

'_I don't mind you giving me a death glare. Hn. The Uchiha glare is much more murderous than that.'_

"Hn. Nothing." I replied and gave her the most famous Uchiha glare.

The start of the glaring contest, but was cut off by Orochimaru.

"Good morning everyone, I hereby apologize for being late in the class for the reason that the principal just called me in her office." Our teacher said in front of the class.

'_He is really gross, I mean look at his face, I am really sure as hell that he is a paedophile.'_

"Ok class, to start our little experimentation, I'd like to announce that the person beside you will be your lab partner for the whole semester."

I looked at him until the sudden information processed on my brain. I turned to look at the person beside me. It was her.

"What?" she asked.

I just glared.

"Any problem, Uchiha?" she questioned.

'_She's playing innocent.'_

"Why are you sitting beside me?"

She looked at me dumb founded.

"Are you lost in your mind, Uchiha? Or your head was hit off by a large brick of stone or a big bat that you're brain made it's way to dislocation and suddenly forget why I am sitting beside you?" she said disbelievingly.

I think, and think, and think.

'_Oh yeah, I forgot. She was supposed to be sitting beside Naruto but because of his loud rants, I happened to ask her if she would like to sit beside me. Oh fuck, I didn't see that coming.'_

"Hn." I'm too much stupid to reply any further.

'_Now, I did break several of the Uchiha code that states "Uchiha's don't forget" and "Uchiha's don't act like stupid."'_

'_I am sure Itachi will kill me this time if he knows that I act like stupid. As if, he will really know.'_

"You know, you're like an idiot."

I stared at her in disbelief.

'_She did not say that…'_

"What did you say?" I asked for confirmation.

"Are you also deaf Uchiha? I said YOU-ARE-LIKE-AN-IDIOT." She said emphasizing every word.

'_What the hell? She called me an IDIOT? No one ever said that to me since I'm the almighty Uchiha.'_

"Did I hurt your ego, Uchiha?" she asked, and now with the sound of mockery.

'_She will pay for calling me an idiot.'_

"Hn."

First, this girl just transferred here yesterday. Second, she knows who I am. Third, she's not even interested in me. Fourth, the fact that every girl in this school loves me. Fifth, the fact she called me an idiot. Sixth, she knows how popular I am. And lastly, she treats me like I am some any person.

"Let's make a bet." I said as I caught her attention. She looked at me shocked.

"What Uchiha? Did I heard right? A bet?"

"Yeah, you heard me."

"And what's this all about?"

"Just to prove how manly you are."

I am sure as hell that she is ready to kill me at any rate as I saw her right eye twitched.

"So what's about the bet?" she finally agreed.

'_She fell on my trap, and now is the time to fall for my charm.'_

"Fall in love with me." I stated.

I saw her flinched and then she pulled me by the collar of my shirt and I came face to face to her.

'_Oh god, her green emerald eyes are so mesmerizing.'_

'_Oh fuck, cut it out.'_

"Are you fucking insane Uchiha? Or did some fan girl tried to molest you that made you not to be interested with the girls and made you some gay ass kid?"

"I'm not insane. And especially I'm not a gay." I felt my right eye twitched.

"Look, I'm not interested in you in some way. So cut it out."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm making a bet. If you are so sure that you can't fall in love with me within the whole year, you'll accept the challenge. But if not, maybe you sure are interested with me, Haruno."

"What the HELL! Of course, I'll accept it that I will die hard laughing my ass off as I win triumphantly! Uchiha, I'm on!"

"So do I."

"So, what's the consequence?"

"If I make you fall in love with me, you'll stop your boyish personality, changed back and wear the girls' uniform. That's all. As simple as that."

"WHAT? You expect me to be a girly goodie?"

"You heard me. Aren't you the deaf one? Or are you scared that you will lose to your opposite gender?"

"heh, Bring it on Uchiha. I'm a man who don't back out on my words, remember that! And if you fail to make me fall in love with you, you'll gather all your fan girls and tell the whole school that you are a gay and have a secret relationship with Naruto!"

And it was the time that I found myself frozen.

'_What a smart girl to make that bet. I am so not loosing this. Two can play this game.'_

"What now, Uchiha? Cat got your tongue?"

"No." I stared at her for a moment and then moved myself to her as close as ever, shortening the proximity between us and I nibbled on her ear and whispered something to her. I felt the chills run down her spine. She's nervous.

"Tell me, Haruno. Does wanting to be a guy includes you falling in love with me?"

And after a moment she smirked.

"Uchiha, if being a guy includes falling in love with you, I don't think I will have the balls to sacrifice my masculinity."

And that was made him dumbstruck.

"I'll take that as a No, but... who knows."

"So when this bet will start?"

"Sweety, the bet has started just now."

And I make the most impossible thing to a girl ever. I kissed her cheek and then she blushed with a shocking expression.

"See what I mean, you'll fall for me in no time." And I smirked.

"Uchiha…"

I looked at her, a dark aura was emitting inside her and she is ready to beat the crap out of me.

"…YOU ARE VIOLATING MY HUMAN RIGHTS! YOU JERK!"

I have to say, out of my stupidity I made the dumbest thing in the world.

I break another Uchiha code.

'_I ran for my life.'_

**A/N:** Hai! Banzai for Chapter 2! Thanks for reading though! And you can read also my other stories, "The Annoying Damsel and the Stupid Knight" and "Lovesick Crackhead."


	4. Chapter 3: The Phantom of Akatsuki

**A/N:** Why Hello everyone! I would like to thank all of the people who liked this story so much! I am so flattered by the fact that I got wonderful reviews and story alerts, or even adding this story to their favorite lists! I thank thee all of you who are supporting this story.

**Sakura-chan:** You should enjoy this story!

**Sasuke:** You're out of your mind.

**Sakura-chan:** No,I'm not.

**Me:** Hey, both of you should state the Disclaimer.

**Sakura:** okay (sighed)

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Sakura and Sasuke:** Aeri-chan doesn't own Naruto for old timer's sake, just cut the crap. (both said in unison)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>The Phantom of the Akatsuki

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

"Urrgggghhhh! The nerve of that guy! I would really love to shave that chicken butt hair so badly!" I am so irritated by the fact that he totally kissed me in my right cheek.

'_I really hate human contacts!'_

"Hey, Forehead! You must be flattered! The hottest guy in school just kissed you! And it's all over school!" my supposedly best friend Ino told me.

"Ha! I'd rather jump off the cliff and die!" I retorted.

"And you know, it was the first time I saw him running away like that! It was totally hilarious!" said Ino while holding her tummy, laughing so much.

"And yeah! Thanks to him! I got detention on my second day all because of him!"

(**A/N:** Sakura shouted when Sasuke kissed her and disturbs the class, and it turns to become worst when Sasuke ran. So, Orochimaru gave them both a detention.)

'_Oh my, I think I lost my cool.'_

I was walking along the hallway together with Ino until I saw someone I know on the corner of my eyes.

"Hinata!" I shouted bluntly.

'_Oh crap. Remain stoic…remain stoic…'_

"S-sakura-chan! W-welcome b-back…y-you've c-changed." She said while fidgeting her fingers.

"Aa. Thanks."

"Y-your w-welcome."

"You are still stuttering, is that in your genes?" I asked with a questioning look.

"N-no."

"Baka! You do know that Hinata is always shy whenever she is around with people!" Ino said as she smacks the back of my head.

"Hey! Why did you do that, you pig! Is that what friends for?" I said while massaging the back of my head.

"And by the way," I continued. "How's Naruto with you?"

She blushed so madly. Her face is like a tomato.

She always has a big crush on Naruto when we are little. But unfortunately, the boy was so dumb and oblivious to her feelings. What an idiot! And he happens to have a crush on me but I am certainly not interested. I mean, love or whatever that crap is, I don't care at all. I am sure as hell that I don't even want to think about it.

"Uhmmm…i-it's g-good. H-he i-is a r-really g-great f-friend." She said.

"Hinata, for God knows, I know you see him more than just a great friend." I said while slapping my forehead.

"Does he know about your feelings now?" I asked.

"N-no."

"Oh God. You really must confess." Said Ino.

"B-but i-it m-might b-broke o-our f-friendship. A-and I d-don't w-want t-that t-to h-happen!" she said almost yelling.

"I understand." I said as I sighed.

We went to the cafeteria, after all it was lunch break. I saw some of my child hood friends, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Lee and Shino. We made our way to their table.

"Oh la-la! Hot mama what happened to you!" Kiba yelled while pointing his index fingers to me.

"Shut up, Kiba. You're overreacting." I said.

"Troublesome."

"After you disappeared like bubbles, you turned into a guy! What did the technology do to you?" said Kiba.

"Aho. Technology has nothing to do with my appearance. And I am definitely not a guy but I would love to." I said with a hint of mockery in my last sentence.

He raised his left eyebrow.

"That does mean you didn't change your genital organ?" he asked it so bluntly.

And that is why I punched him square in the jaw so badly.

"Aho! You stupid moron! Why would I do that? I just happened to like the guys' clothes!" I almost yelled.

"Hehe, my bad."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said and then he yawned.

"Oi, Shikamaru, still sleepy?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Yeah."

"Well, you always do." I said to him and he just shrugged.

"Nice going there, Sakura." Said by the brunette haired girl beside Neji.

"Yo, Tenten. It has been a long time." I greet her.

"Yeah, and you're looking great."

"Thanks."

"Hey, hey, hey! Who says she's looking great? You're messing with her head that is already messed Tenten!" said by my loud mouth best friend, Ino.

"Hm, not bad though." Said Neji interrupting the girl's conversation.

"Yeah, I mean really, it's not everyday you can see girls wearing some guys' clothes." Tenten said.

"Uuurrgghh…for all timer's sake…cut the crap." Ino spat, irritated by the conversation.

"Oh my youthful goddess! Even though you're wearing youthful guys' clothes, I will always protect you till I die!"

I sweatdropped. There are some things that will never change.

We had our lunch together in the table and we are joyfully eating are foods until we heard loud squeals.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

"Sasukeee-kun! Eat wit me!"

"NO! He will eat with me!"

"Sasukeee, I'll treat you lunch!"

Every time, during lunch when we are entering the cafeteria, this bunch of crazy idiots is roaming around like dogs following their master.

'_Oh God. Why don't they mind their own business? This is the 500__th__ time I asked this question!'_

I was walking around the cafeteria with Naruto until I spotted our lunch table. I felt the horror and chills run down my spine when I saw the pinkette. And I froze and stopped walking.

'_Is she too much to handle?'_

I was totally dumbstruck after I irritate the crap out of her. She was totally not interested in me. And because of her, I just did the most hilarious thing that an Uchiha must not do, I ran. It was one of the gossips you can hear all around the school this early morning.

My thoughts were cut off when Naruto called me.

"Hey Teme, don't tell me you're afraid of Sakura-chan?" he said and then he grinned like an idiot.

"Dobe, how can I be afraid of some wimpy girl?" I said but deep inside I'm quite nervous.

'_Uchiha's don't get nervous especially to girls.'_

After all, I made a bet with her. And by that, I really need to concentrate on how I will make her fall in love with me. But the problem is, my looks does not even interested her and last but not the least, she actually hates me to hell. And how am I supposed to make her fall in love with me?

'_ what Uchiha's wants, Uchiha's gets.'_

"Well teme, the last time I checked, you ran away during Oro-sensei's class! And it was so funny!"

"Shut it, Dobe." We made our way in to our lunch table and the pinkette turned her head and then she glared at me.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and then waved at her.

"Shut up, idiot." She said still glaring at me.

If looks could kill, well she already killed me. But unfortunately it's not.

"Why, miss me?" I said to her emotionless, of course.

'_I'm an Uchiha, after all.'_

"Hn. Your wish, Uchiha. Be glad that I didn't break your nose yet." She said with sound of mockery and then she smirked.

'_She looks like imitating me.'_

"Hn, how scary." And I smirked.

"Yeah, and if you go to the extent of crossing the boundary between you and me, I'll kill you." She said and then she gave me a death glare.

"Oh really, and why is that?" I asked mocking her.

"I have licensed to kill you're fuckin' ass and send you straight to hell."

I raised my left eyebrow in confusion.

She totally hates me so badly. But I am not loosing to this game we had. I despise loosing.

"Hn." I replied.

I sat beside her.

"Why are you sitting beside me?" she asked.

"Well, I'm just making my move for the bet."

"Heh, really? Well, you're not lucky enough to win the bet though." She smirked.

"Hn. Say that after I win."

"Hn."

We ate our lunch and I noticed on the corner of eyes, she was eating tomatoes. Ah, my favourite.

''_Wait…what the hell, she was eating tomatoes?'_

She noticed that I am looking at her tomato and she gave me a questioning look.

"What? Tomatoes aren't that bad. They're delicious. Any problem, Uchiha?" she said.

I was about to answer her when a certain loud mouth idiot interrupted me.

"Hey Sakura-chan! That is Teme's favourite food!"

She glanced at me.

"Really? You eat tomatoes?" she asked like she was interested.

"Aa."

"That's great! They are so juicy and I love them so much! Well, want some?"

And that was the time I gave her a questioning look.

"I'm not eating it with you."

"Oh come on, I have 3 tomatoes here in my bag, you can have one." And then she gave me one of her tomatoes after she searched it inside her bag.

"Thanks." I said to her, very grateful for the fact that I was able to have a friend with the same compassion about tomatoes.

'_Wait-wha-a friend? Well, it's not that bad though.'_

"Welcome."

And she gave me the most sweetest smile.

I took a bite on the tomato, and I admit it, I was totally in bliss until a certain red haired bitch that annoys me a lot interrupted our lunch, mainly her target was Haruno Sakura.

'_And this is because of me. I know, really.'_

"Hey pink haired bitch." Karin said.

Sakura turned to look at her and then she took a bite to her tomato, as if she was waiting for Karin to get annoyed by her actions.

"Yo! What do you know, if it isn't Karin and her clones." She said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Hey Bitch, stop acting so high and mighty! You do know why I am here in front of you!"

I saw Sakura gave her a questioning look.

'_She was totally oblivious,the same as the Dobe.' _I sighed.

"Well, what reason would that be?"

"Get away from my Sasuke-kun." Karin said.

It was so disgusting coming from her mouth. I was never hers, never will. Even if she will be the last thing here on earth, I'd rather break my neck and have an epic death.

I lost trance to my thoughts when the pinkette interrupted me.

"Hey, Uchiha, by any means, are you owned by Karin?" she asked me and then took another bite on her tomato.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a no." she said.

"Well, Karin, I think he is not interested in you. And by the way, he does not owned by anyone, you can see it in his eyes, he is ready to snap out to all of you who are really one hell of whores trying to catch his attentions. It's a pity you know." She continued.

This was the first time I was defended by a girl. I can see why she can handle herself so good, because she remains calm no matter how bad is the situation, you can tell it by her actions.

"Why you freakin' bitch! What the hell are you talking about! You little slut! You are the one flirting with my Sasuke-kun! And you are eating with him!" Karin said earning the attention of the crowd in the cafeteria.

"Flirting? Wait, I am not the only one eating with him…this is a lunch table, for fuck's sake, we are having a group lunch. Use your head Karin. For what I really see, you are below average." She said.

"Why you-"

"Your brain has a size of a pea."

"That's it I'm-"

"To me, you're like a dog barking to a stranger." Said Sakura and then she gave her a wide grin.

I saw Karin eyes widened, she was totally angry by the time now.

"You fucking new girl! You think you are so great after Sasuke-kun noticed something on you! You're one heck of a spoiled brat who just transferred here! Does even your fucking mother tell you to be a whore? Or your dad was in a relationship with a slut that made you like a one less lonely bitch?" Karin spat and then she did the most regretful thing, she grabbed the tomato from Sakura's hand and she crushed it into the floor with her right feet.

I felt also murdering her, but I was distracted by the evil aura around the cafeteria.

Haruno Sakura…

Has already snapped.

"KARIN, you little whore! You fucking slut! You are so fucking dead! Nobody talks about my family like that you gay ass little prick! That's it! I'll break that face of yours and make your bones crushed into piece of shits! I'll make sure you will be dead as hell and cut off your head with my bare hands!" she shouted on the top of her lungs as she charged to her.

I even barely see the second she attacked her. She kicked her straight to the jaw with her right foot. Her reflexes are very fast as she punched her across the stomach. And I'm sure, that she was totally deep in pain and fear. And then, it was followed by a several punches to her face. Horror filled the cafeteria, Sakura was totally insane.

My group and I is ready to stop her until several of the seniors appeared in the cafeteria.

Everyone froze, even Sakura. She stopped punching Karin and she was now holding her by her collar. Karin was bloody murdered. There are traces of blood all over her face.

"Hey, what's the ruckus all about?" a man with orange hair with 6 pierces asked the crowd.

There was silence.

"What do you fucking know, maybe a fucking cat fight we got here!" said by a gray haired man.

"Shut up. You're ruining my fun." Said Sakura while glaring at them.

Everyone stood shocked including me. She was totally insane, oh come on! You do know who was we are dealing here right now.

It was the Akatsuki.

The most feared gang in Konoha.

A group made by the seniors of this school.

"Who said that, un?" a blonde man yelled.

"Me." Sakura spat.

And the crowd made a clear way between the Akatsuki and Sakura.

This time, the Akatsuki were frozen.

Sakura smirked and put down the unconscious Karin.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

She gave them a wide evil grin.

"You should know that by now, ruining my fun is pretty illegal…you know it very well."

The whole cafeteria was now in silence and confusion on what Sakura had said.

"Oh my, if it isn't dear Sakura." I recognized the man said this, it was my brother Itachi.

'_Do they know each other?'_

"You must be the new girl they are talking about, wearing some guys' clothes, the typical Sakura." Said Sasori while his hands are on his pocket.

"You know, you guys are all pain in the neck. I was having much fun in here."

'_This is not the Sakura I know, or maybe she has split personality?'_

I looked at her intently; she was like a different person. Her green emerald eyes now full of rage and anger. And by the looks of it, she is definitely wants to murder Karin so badly.

"What a surprise, un? So the ruckus was all about you, un!" said Deidara.

The Akatsuki made their way to Sakura until they were face to face.

The tensions in the cafeteria grew more and more.

"Got a problem, blonde?" Sakura asked glaring daggers at him.

"Woah, easy there." Said a blue haired man named Kisame, Itachi's best friend.

"Hold your fucking horses, kid." Said Hidan and then gave her a grinned.

Almost everyone is so confused that they are having a conversation of course, including me. So out of the blue, I asked them.

"Do you know each other?"

They turned their heads to me.

"Little Brother, you don't know do you?" Itachi asked.

"Hn."

"Well, as far as you all know…" Pein continued.

"…Haruno Sakura…" said Sasori.

"….was Akatsuki's…" Kisame said.

"…co-owner." Itachi finished.

I felt my jaw dropped.

'_This girl I'm making a bet with, is affiliated to Akatsuki…By any chance, I need to make her fall in love with me. But, right from the start she was totally dangerous.'_

'_And it didn't cross my mind.'_

'_She is definitely not joking…'_

'_She really has licensed to kill.'_

'_And I unfortunately..._

_...is one of her victims.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what do you think guys? After this chapter, there will be more twists and turns! And by the way, have you noticed Sasuke's behavior towards Itachi in this fic? If so, yeah, as you can see, this story is a non massacre. In this story, both Sasuke and Itachi are close (brotherly love). But if you're looking forward for the next chapter, please do review!

Thank you so much! Especially to the people who add this story to their favorite list and story alerts!;))

Sorry for the short chapter, I ran out of ideas.;))


	5. Chapter 4: Of Long Lasting Friendship

**A/N: **My, my, my, Konnichiwa minna! Here's Chapter 4! This story will probably have a slow development between our favourite couple. Well, I really had to explain Sakura's past and also Sasuke's memory. And why did she join Akatsuki and whatsoever. There are so many surprises in the store!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but if I do, Sakura will be a hell lot stronger than the other shinobis thus making Sasuke falls in love with her and revive the Uchiha clan.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

**Chapter 4:** Of long lasting friendship

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Everyone in the cafeteria was in awe struck as soon as they heard the sudden news. Haruno Sakura is the co-owner of Akatsuki.

'_Why do I have a bad feeling that I will be in the danger zone?'_

"What the hell happened here?" the principal shouted as she entered the cafeteria.

"What is the ruckus all about?" she continued.

Tsunade went to our way and as soon as she saw Karin unconscious on the floor, she immediately called Shizune to send her in the Nurse's clinic.

"So what the hell happened here again?" she asked again.

Everyone looked at Sakura.

"It was my fault Tsunade-shishou." She said with her serious face.

'_She totally respects her master.'_

Tsunade sighed and she turned to everyone and gives them a sign that they need to mind their own business.

The cafeteria was back to normal again.

"Sakura, Sakura, and how many times do I need to tell you that you need to control your temper! For God's sake, who knows you'll kill someone in the future!" she said as she massaged the bridged of her nose.

"Well, she discriminated my parents and I have the right to beat that crap of shi-" Sakura said and then was cut off by Tsunade.

"Words, Sakura."

"Oh, sorry. You know how I am sensitive when it talks about my parents." She said and I think I saw a hint of sadness and anger in her eyes.

"Yeah, you know it well Tsunade-sama, she's like a killer machine." Said Sasori.

'_Oh yeah, I forgot, the Akatsuki are still here.'_

"And when someone talks about her parents so badly, then you can meet the devil as early as possible." Hidan said and then he chuckled.

I was totally speechless after the fact that Sakura was an Akatsuki member. That didn't cross my mind. And the one thing that I am confused with, why did she join Akatsuki? Since when? And how come I didn't know her while Itachi knows?

'_5 years… 5 years…hmmm… I wonder if I met her.'_

I snapped out of my thoughts when Tsunade talked.

"Right. And Sakura, for the entire ruckus you made, your penalty will be given to you after Karin will be awake."

"Yeah, if she could." Sakura muttered.

The Akatsuki laughed including the rest of my friends and I raised my left eyebrow.

"That's enough, you dummies. And by the way, what in the world are you doing here together with the juniors?" Tsunade asked the seniors.

"Well, I'm just interested in the show a while ago, un!" Deidara said.

"And well, our little friend here is one of the best pals we ever had." Kisame said and then he grinned while messing the hair of Sakura.

"Hey!" she said and then pouted.

'_She's cute, wha-'_

"And it's been a long time since we've seen her. Right, foolish little brother?" Itachi said.

"What are you saying nii-san?" I asked totally confused.

'_Do I know her?'_

"Oh my, have you forgotten? She's the one who stayed in our house a long time ago together with the group. And remember the time she was lost in our mansion and she suddenly entered in your room? And you thought she was a fan girl and then she kicked your sorry ass? That was very funny!" Itachi said and the whole grouped laughed.

I let the sudden information processed in my mind. And then it hit me. I think it was during grade school or something when I met her.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback…<strong>

I was in my room sleeping when I heard my door clicked and suddenly opened revealing a girl with the same age as I am.

'_A fan girl! Great! How did she manage to sneak inside the house?'_

I stood up from my bed and approached her near my door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"W-well, I'm lost and-"

"You do know that this is my room, don't you?"

"W-what?"

"Well, why are you here inside the Uchiha Manor?"

"Well, I was-"

"You're a fan girl aren't ya? Trying to sneak inside the house to-" but then I was cut off by a kicked in my stomach. It hurts so much.

"What the HELL are you talking about you little jerk! I was just lost and your big annoying brother leaves the hell out of me roaming around your humongous mansion! That's why I'm here to ask for direction where the living room is!" she said but then marched away.

I watch her retreating back in awe and I even forgot to get her name. And the way she talks to me a while, she was like a man cussing and cursing words.

And I, Uchiha Sasuke, didn't do anything aside crutching my stomach in pain.

_**End of Flashback…**_

* * *

><p>"Yo-you mean you're the girl from before?" I said pointing at Sakura.<p>

'_How could I not remember?'_

"Oh, you remember Uchiha? Tsk, tsk, tsk…you sure have a memory lost." She said and then smirked.

"Hn. So you do know. Why didn't you tell me?" That was one hell of a kick for grade schooler like you.

"Aa, it's nothing important."

"W-wait! You two know each other?" Naruto asked.

"Kind of. We just met once, and he was totally a jerk." She said and earned a glare by me.

"It's true. You thought I was a fan girl, and it creeps me out, that's why I kicked you that time." she defended.

"Well, I thought you were one." I spat.

"Yeah, right. As if."

* * *

><p>Then the bell rang for the first period in the afternoon.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok, get back to your classes as soon as possible. I'm going now." Tsunade said as she left.<p>

"Goodbye Shishou." Sakura said as she waved her hand.

"Yo, Sakura, we're going first, un!" said Deidara.

"And if you are free some time, let's have some bonding." Said Sasori.

"Yeah! Tobi is a good boy! We need to have some party!" Tobi said as cheerful as heavens.

"Sasori's right, it has been awhile." Pein said.

"Yeah, don't worry I have so much free time. I will just contact you." Sakura said and gave them a smile.

"Don't forget to text me!" Hidan spat.

"Be safe with my foolish little brother, dear Sakura." Itachi said and then smiled.

Sakura chuckled.

"Yes, I will." She said and then waved at them as soon as they left.

"Hn."

"C'mon guys! Let's get back to our lockers first!" said Naruto as he dashed away.

"Uchiha." I turned to the person who was calling me.

"Haruno."

"Still going for the bet?" she asked and smirked.

"Yeah. I'm a man of my words."

"We'll see about that Uchiha."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>It has been a week since that incident happened. And fortunately, Sakura was not suspended after the deal she had with Karin because she's the one who pissed her off so much.<p>

* * *

><p>Today is Tuesday, and most of my classes deal with a certain pinkette.<p>

'_Oh joy. I really need to make my move now or else I'm going to loose and deal with the blonde idiot.'_

I was entering the gates until I spotted the blonde idiot I'm talking just right now.

'_Speaking of the devil.'_

"Yo Teme! I came first! I beat you!" he said grinning while pointing his index finger at me.

"Dobe, we're not on a race." I said plainly.

"Oh well! Now c'mon!"

* * *

><p>We are walking on the loud and noisy hallway and it's all because of the annoying loud mouths fan girls.<p>

'_Everyday, every hour, and every minute of my damn life, these little morons are crossing the line of my patience.'_

I just sighed.

'_And I hate the fact that I have to maintain this stupid stoic figure.'_

"Sakura-chhyyyaaaannn!" shouted Naruto as I looked up to see her leaning against the lockers talking with some girls.

She looked up to the person who called her and then she turned her gaze to me in a mere second.

"Yo Dobe." She said.

"And hey man with few words." She continued.

'_Does she really need to call me that?'_

We went to her and I am so irritated by the fact that my so-called best friend started talking non stop in front of her. I turned to Sakura, and all I can say she's totally bored hearing the rants of the blonde idiot.

"Hey, wait! What are these girls doing here, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked and I happened to be interested in his question.

"A-anou, we are just talking to Sakura-san." Said by the brunette who was actually a sophomore.

"Yeah, we are just asking her if she eats sweets." Said by a blue-haired girl in ponytail.

"So that we can give her some after our cooking class this afternoon." Said by another brunette.

'_Wait, what in the hell is going on here…'_

"Yeah, and as a gentleman, I gradually accepted it." Said Sakura and then she chuckled.

"Right?" she continued as she faced the three girls closely.

The girls blushed.

'_These girls…are they blind? I can't even imagine a girl to girl relationship! This makes me want to puke! yuck'_

"H-hai Sakura-san! See ya later!" they said in unison and walked away.

I was totally dumb struck.

'_She has some charms for girls and I think I'll bang my head in the lockers...'_

"Hey, do you, by any chance, want to have a relationship with girls?" I asked to her randomly.

And then an unexpected thing happened, she burst out laughing including Naruto.

'_What the f is wrong with them?'_

"Hey Teme! What's with that question! Hahahaha!" said Naruto clutching his stomach.

_'So that's how it is.'_

And I flinched when Sakura suddenly pat me at my back and then put her arm at the back of my neck.

"Hey, what do you think of me? A lesbian? Hahaha, Sasuke, you dummy! Are you hallucinating? Even though I dressed like a guy, I still have dreams to enter a relationship with the opposite sex, you moron!" she said and then laughed again.

'_She was totally oblivious to the feelings of other girls.'_

In our position right now, an idea popped out in my mind.

'_Hehe...It's time to make my move.' (evil smirk)_

"Really? How about having it with me?" I said and then held her chin up to face me.

She looked at me shocked at the sudden behaviour I gave to her, and all you can hear was the hoard of laughter produced by the dobe.

She raised her eye brow.

"Uchiha, you serious?" she asked.

And then it finally hit her. She realized her position just now. And when she was about to pull out, I held her wrist in order to hold back her arm around my neck and I sneak my right hand on her waist. I could see the horror in her eyes.

"Why, do you want me to my cherry blossom?" I said teasing her.

I saw amusement in her eyes, and she was totally enjoying this moment. She sneakily travels her right hand on the back of my head and closed the proximity between our faces. I must say, that our foreheads are nearly touching.

"Why not, Sasuke? I'm sure as hell you will enjoy having me."

'_She actually smells like sweet cherries.' _I thought.

"Of course, I know you couldn't resist me." I said seductively.

An evil idea popped again in my mind. Of course, what's a guy gonna do if a girl is so close while the noses are touching? Kiss.

I smirked at the sudden idea, and when I was about to kiss her, she finally kicked my stomach with her knee.

Ouch! It damn hurts!

I grumbled in pain, crutching my stomach. I was totally oblivious that this girl is only playing with me, and I forgot the fact that she totally hates human contacts.

"Yare yare, Uchiha, you're a cocky one. Don't be sure of yourself 'cause I'm not going to fall on your charms." She said while putting her right hand on her hips.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Teme got whipped!" Naruto shouted in laughter.

I smack him in the head.

"Shut up"

"Ouch! Teme! It damn hurts!"

Then the bell rang.

"Hey, let's go now, I hate getting late." Said by the pinkette and then we make our way to our classroom.

'_This girl will be my downfall…I can sense it.'_

To put it in Shikamaru's word,

'_Too troublesome.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

We are having our first period class with Kakashi-sensei and I was totally bored. I looked up to see Uchiha at my side deep in thought. So my curiosity kicked in and urged myself to ask him.

"Hey Uchiha, what's the matter?" I asked while supporting my chin with my hand and arm on the desk.

He turned to looked at me and then he blinked, somewhat like analyzing the situation.

"Hn" he replied back.

I urged myself to keep my hands off in strangling him to death. He sure knows how to piss me off.

"I noticed you're out of the world, so I think as a friend, you can share it with me." I said to him and I noticed how shocked his eyes are.

"A friend?" he asked dumb founded.

"Why? Any problem with that Uchiha?" I asked him straight.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why? Of course we've been spending a week together here at school with Naruto and the rest of the guys! Of course I treat you as a friend because we share laughs, fights and anything else that friends do, right?" I said not minding the relationship we really had.

"Aa" was the only thing he said.

I can't believe that I said those things to him. I totally lost my cool in this dire situation. But I know that as a friend, I need to understand their feelings.

And then I suddenly remembered a conversation with my dad when I was 5 years old.

"_Hey dad, why do we need to have friends?" I asked joyfully as I hugged my dad._

"_Well,a friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future and accepts who you really are, my sweet child of mine." My father said smiling._

"_And what if he/she betrayed you?"_

"_Well he/she is not what you called a friend if he/she betrayed you unless there was a possible good reason why he/she did it. It's not a matter of betrayal, it's a matter of trust. You will understand it when you experienced it." My dad said as he pat my head._

"_Thanks dad." I said and give him my sweet smile._

"Hey,you're deep in thought."

I stopped the tracks of my thoughts when Sasuke called me.

"Nah, I just remember something." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Tell me, why do you like to be my friend?" he asked.

I looked up to him and I gazed to his onyx eyes and showed him the hint of trust I want to give him.

'_I think I know now what friendship really means.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I was really deep in thought on how would I handle the bet I had with Haruno. But then she interrupted me saying that she's my friend. I was in awe when she told me that and how I am being friends with her. Let's just state the fact that…

'_She said I am already her friend.'_

I guess being friends with others doesn't need approval. I mean, she was way different than the other people I have known. Some people want to be friends with me because of my looks and fame.

I looked at her unfazed and saw her face deep in thought.

"Hey, you're deep in thought." I said to her.

"Nah, I just remembered something." She said while scratching the back of her head.

And then, out of the blue, I asked her the most random question.

"Tell me, why do you like to be my friend?" I asked her.

She looked at me quite stunned to the random question I thrown at her, but I saw the seriousness in her eyes and determination with the mix of trust that is dawning upon me.

And then she smiled at me. The most angelic smile I have ever seen in my life.

"Ya know, A friend is someone who, upon seeing another friend in immense pain, would rather be the one experiencing the pain than to have to watch their friend suffer. And I always see it in your eyes that you actually have a life full of pain, am I right?"

She asked but then I just nodded in order for her to continue.

"I'd like to be the sort of friend that you have been to me over the past few days, I'd like to be the help that you've been always glad to be in the future; I'd like to mean as much to you each minute of the day, as you have meant like an old friend of mine, to me along the way… that's why I want to be your friend." She said and I looked at her in disbelief.

This girl moved my weary heart.

She said the words I've been longing to hear…

She showed the emotions I've been wanting too see…

"_A friend is a hand that is always holding yours, no matter how close or far apart you may be. A friend is someone who is always there and will always, always care. A friend is a feeling of forever in the heart.__" _I remembered my mother said it to me when I was a child.

And this was the first time I felt like smiling.

I closed my eyes and smiled, oblivious to the person beside me who was totally smiling too.

A distant voice was telling me something inside my head…

'_Asking me to be her friend was her choice…'_

'_But accepting her choice…'_

'…_was beyond my control.'_

…and this time, it was my own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello guys! I am so sorry for updating late! This chapter was supposed to be posted I think 4 or 3 days ago. But I happened to edit some of the scenes here in the story. But I hope you enjoy your time reading this. And I will be very happy if you totally review this story, it will make me have the motivation to update very fast. And thank you also for the people who add this story to their favorites and story alerts! Thank you all!

**P.S.** And for those who didn't read my other stories **"Lovesick Crackhead" (one-shot) **and **"The Annoying Damsel and the stupid Knight" (chapter-fic)** you can check it out and don't forget to review. And I am also on the verge of making another story, probably one-shot.

Guys please review! I need some feedbacks and suggestions! Arigatou minna!~;3


End file.
